Sadica mas Hiperactivo mas Fresa igual a Problemas
by BloodEdge
Summary: Se efectuo una Reunion de Consejo despues del ataque del zorro y decidir el destino del Jinchuriki (o sea Naruto) pero no contaban que un viejo amigo de Minato hiciera acto de presencia y mostrando su poder y presencia adopto al rubio ¿cual sera el resultado de esto? Cross-over con Street Fighter y King of Fighters, T por seguridad
1. La Adopcion

SADICA + HIPERACTIVO + FRESA = PROBLEMAS

Capitulo 1

La adopción

Una semana después del ataque del Kyuubi, en una junta de consejo había una discusión de lo más acalorada que se pudiera tener ahí, los Sannin Tsunade y Jiraya, estaban furiosos por las cosas que se decían del pequeño.

MCC (Miembro del Consejo Civil): Ese niño debe morir –varios apoyaban al consejero mediante gritos- ese niño es la viva imagen del Zorro.

Fugaku: Que disparates estas diciendo, el es el hijo de Minato, tu Anterior Hokage, no se le hará ningún daño, por mi cuenta corre que asi sea.

Danzou: Ese niño es la salvación de Konoha, dénmelo para entrenarlo y convertirlo en la mejor arma –otra gran discusión se dejo escuchar-.

De repente la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abre abruptamente, casi las puertas se soltaban de las bisagras, entonces entra un hombre con una dura expresión y seriedad que dejaría a los Uchiha y a los Hyuuga sonrientes, Jiraya y Tsunade sonreían complacidos al verlo, el era una de las personas mas duras que existen en el mundo, y cuando se hablaba con el, tenia que haber algo de respeto.

Sarutobi: Hola Ryu –el sujeto asiente y toma asiento- creí no verte por aquí por un tiempo, que te trae a Konoha.

Ryu: Me entere de lo del Kyuubi Sarutobi –con una mirada seria- y quería saber que había pasado con el sacrifico que Minato uso –viendo al pequeño- entiendo, uso a su propio hijo.

Sarutobi: Asi que estabas informado del embarazo de Kushina –el hombre asiente- en esta reunión extraordinaria, se decidía el destino de Naruto –es interrumpido por Hiashi y este no estaba nada feliz-.

Hiashi: Ese niño le pertenece a Konoha, su poder servirá como ejemplo para las naciones que no deberán meterse con –se calla al sentir un instinto asesino muy poderoso, no provenía del Hokage ni de los Sannin, venia del mismo Ryu-.

Ryu: Si alguno de ustedes piensa usar a este niño como arma o mencionar algo parecido –aumentando el instinto asesino, al cual los Sannin sonríen- les pido que lo piensen dos veces.

Danzou: Ese niño es propiedad de –siente un fuerte golpe en la cara y es mandado a volar a la vez que se come el muro del recinto, el causante, e mismo Ruy que estaba furioso, sabia cuales eran las intenciones de esa momia con solo verlo a los ojos- maldito, haré que te ejecuten.

Ryu: Desde cuando el Consejo tiene el poder de hacer eso –Sarutobi reacciona a lo dicho por el hombre- que yo sepa, el Consejo esta solo para aconsejar, no para ejercer poder a espaldas del Hokage, ni mucho menos, el lado civil –estos protestan por lo dicho por Ryu- te has vuelto sensible Sarutobi.

Sarutobi: Nunca creí volver a tomar el puesto de nuevo Ryu –serio- pero con el incidente del Kyuubi no pensaba con claridad.

Ryu: Hazlo de una vez Sarutobi –viendo al bebe- Sarutobi, que decía la ultima voluntad de Minato.

Sarutobi toma el pergamino de Minato y comienza a leerlo, a medida que pasa la lectura, los rostros de los del consejo cambian abruptamente a uno de tristeza y vergüenza por ellos mismos, pero los ancianos aun seguían en querer usar a Naruto como arma, cuando menciono lo ultimo del pergamino, esas ideas se fueron al retrete.

Ryu: Asi que puede adoptarse –pensando en como salvar al pequeño- Sarutobi, quiero adoptar al niño.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE –el lado civil claro que no estaba de acuerdo con eso-.

Ryu: Alguna objeción –todo el mundo calla al ver la mirada asesina del guerrero- espero que no haya problema con esto, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama.

Tsunade: Solo te pediría que me dejaras visitarlo para revisarlo y recomendarle un régimen alimenticio –sonriendo- por que creo que usted no le daría un buen ejemplo –Ryu comienza a toser nerviosamente-.

Jiraya: Yo pasaría para darle unos consejos Ninja, si no te moles –es silenciado por Ryu que lo hace comer el suelo- ahora que hice.

Ryu: NO DEJARE QUE LE PASE SUS PERVERCIONES AL PEQUEÑO –con varias venitas marcadas- pero en lo demás acepto gustosamente.

Danzou: ESO ES INNACEPTABLE –levantándose de su lugar- EL NO PUEDE ADOPTAR AL CHICO SOLO POR QUE QUIERE –el consejo comienza a darle la razón- DAME AL NIÑO SARUTOBI.

Ryu: Otra vez esa misma cantaleta –desapareciendo en un Ashura Senkou para aparecer frente a Dazou y conectarle el- Sho Ryu Ken –dando de lleno en el mentón de la momia que lo deja inconciente de una vez por todas- si alguien mas habla del pequeño como monstruo o arma, se las vera conmigo –todo con los nervios asiente- Sarutobi, me llevo al niño –pero se detiene un momento y mira a Naruto- necesitare mucha ayuda, no se nada de bebes –se decía a si mismo-.

Sarutobi: Momento Ryu –los Sannin estaban en shock- primero debes firmar los papeles –el guerrero asiente- y crees poder hacerlo sin ayuda?

Ryu: Lo tomare como un entrenamiento Sarutobi –viendo al pequeño bebe- que podría salir mal.

Una Semana Después

Ryu, el gran y temido guerrero, capaz de derrotar a mas de 100 hombres, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra un bebe, sus ojos mostraban grandes ojeras por cansancio y sus ojos estaban tan tojos que parecían dar mas miedo que cuando esta normal, pero eso no lo desanimaba para nada, con solo ver la pequeña sonrisita de Naruto eso le daba energía para continuar, Sujaku, la morada del guerrero, parecía un desastre con biberones sucios por todos lados, algunos pañales y ropita para bebe.

Ryu: Quien diría que ser padre seria tan difícil –veía al pequeño Naruto dormir- pero verlo asi, es muy gratificante –viendo por la ventana- que bueno que no tengo vecinos, o se molestarían conmigo –en eso tocan a la puerta- ya van –el guerrero abre la puerta y se alegra de ver a la recién llegada- buenos días Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade acompañada de Shizune: Hola Ryu -queda sorprendida al ver las ojeras del guerrero- veo que no te ha dejado dormir verdad –el guerrero asiente- puedo pasar a verlo –le abre el paso- pues –viendo el lugar hecho casi un desastre- te la has apañado muy bien Ryu, quien diría que el "Señor Peleas" pudiera apenitas con un bebe –entrando a la habitación encontrando al bebe dormido- es un angelito, Shizune, puedes ayudar con la limpieza por favor? –la pelinegra asiente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-.

Ryu: Si, un angelito algo escandaloso cuando se lo propone –sentándose en un sillón cómodo para descansar- lo bueno es que no tengo vecinos.

Tsunade: Pues vives a las afueras de la aldea que mas quieres –revisa minuciosamente a Naruto- hay algo que no entiendo, como conociste a Minato y a Kushina, según se ellos no eran de tantas amistades, ni mucho menos tu.

Ryu: Fue durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja, yo era un simple viajero que quería descansar de las peleas y sin pensarlo me vi en fuego cruzado de kunais y técnicas ninja –recordando aquel día mientras comenzaba a adormilarse- esa misma tarde, un grupo de Iwa me rodeo creyendo que era un espía por estar en su zona de conflicto, me defendía como pude por que me agarraron muy mal parado y en segundos todos estaban tirados en el suelo y ahí es cuando Minato hizo acto de presencia, me pregunto obviamente si era aliado o enemigo y le conteste que era un simple viajero y me dijo que estaba impresionado con mi estilo de combate.

Tsunade: Entiendo –mientras le cambiaba el pañal al pequeño- nos alegra a todos que te hayas quedado por estos lugares, ahora sabes lo que significa ser padre soltero no?

Shizune: Termine con la limpieza Tsunade-sama –la pelinegra que quería ver al pequeño de cual su maestra le hablo término con los deberes rápida y satisfactoriamente- el es el pequeño? –Tsunade asiente y le dice que puede acercarse para que pudiera verlo- es una lindura de bebe –tomándolo entre sus brazos y haciéndole mimos- quien es nene consentido de Tía Shizune –Tsunade y Ryu ven eso con una expresión de ternura-.

Tsunade: Solamente lo vio y ya dice que es tía –riendo a lo bajo- en verdad ese niño es una ternura.

Ryu: Pero el resto de las personas no lo verían asi si no hubiera llegado a tiempo –Tsunade cambia su expresión a una seria- sabes que el Consejo lo hubiera asesinado o tomarlo para entrenarlo sin descanso alguno.

Tsunade: Sabes, ni siquiera por ser una Sannin el Consejo me hubiera permitido adoptarlo –suspirando- tienes razón en lo que dijiste hace una semana, con la muerte de Minato, el Consejo se fortaleció y Sarutobi-sensei esta haciendo todo lo posible para quitarles lo que se impusieron.

Ambos aun estaban serios y un ruido los despertó de su seriedad, era Shizune que había descubierto la barriguita de Naruto y hacia trompetillas, cosa que a ambos les saco una gran sonrisa por ver al pequeño tan feliz.

Pasaron las horas y Ryu agradecía eso por que descanso lo suficiente para poder cuidar al niño nuevamente, Tsunade y la pequeña Shizune se retiraron de la casa-dojo dejando a un Ryu nuevamente solo pero con las fuerzas restauradas listo para cuidar al pequeño durante la noche.

Un par de horas mas tarde en la noche, a los alrededores, todo un grupo anbu pertenecientes a Danzou, rodearon la casa con un propósito, secuestrar al pequeño, Ryu aunque dormido estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y lógicamente sintió las presencias, y antes de que estas entraran a la casa por que sentía que se acercaban, salio a interceptarlos y con eso tratar de no despertar al pequeño que dormía en una cuna.

Los Anbu Ne realizaban un plan de entrada y antes de actuar, Ryu hizo acto de presencia y se mostraba serio, los anbu al verlo no dudaron en atacar por que eso era parte de la misión, secuestrar a Naruto y matar a Ryu a como diera lugar.

Ryu al ver su movimiento usando su Ashura Senkou aparece frente al primer anbu conectándole un derechazo poderoso a las costillas, un segundo anbu llegaba por un costado de guerrero y girando por su eje hacia la derecha le conecta una patada en la cara que logra romperle la mascara y dejarlo inconciente, al primero que golpeo en las costillas se incorporo y lentamente gracias al dolor realizo un jutsu katon muy débil que el guerrero esquivo sin dificultad alguna, para después, conectarle su famoso Sho Ryu Ken que lo deja KO.

La mayoría de los anbu corrían hacia el guerrero con intenciones de matarlo, excepto uno que siguió su camino hacia la casa, Ryu tenia que acabar con esto cuanto antes de que le pongan una mano encima, acumulo una enrome cantidad de Ki en sus piernas esperando el momento justo para tenerlos cerca como esperando a que cayeran en su trampa y axial fue, todos se hallaban lo bastante cerca para el Shinkuu Tatsukami Senpuu Kyaku, su famosa patada remolino que atrajo a los anbu como un huracán y caían victimas de las incontables patadas del guerrero, uno que se había librado llegaba con una estocada descendente, el guerrero se aparta rápidamente y sorprende al anbu con un Hadouken que conecta directamente al anbu.

Ryu de inmediato enfoca su mirada a la casa detectando a un anbu y se aterra por que estaba cerca de la habitación del pequeño, dejando que el Satsui un Hadou lo domine en ese momento, a una velocidad superior al Ashura Senkou corre hacia la casa.

En la casa, el anbu registraba cada habitación tratando de encontrar al pequeño, llego a la última habitación encontrando su objetivo, antes de entrar una mano se poso en su hombro y el anbu estaba asustado al sentir ese instinto asesino y a la vez que le preguntan.

Ryu: Que no sabes que es de mala educación –presionando mas el agarre doblando al anbu- despertar a las personas en su siesta?

En un movimiento rápido lo saca de la casa usando el Ashura Senkou para después aplicarle un Mesatsu Sho Ryu Ken que el anbu recibió de lleno, Ryu salta y en el aire y realizo una técnica única cuando se encuentra en el modo Satsui no Hadou ejecuta una técnica mortal llamada "Sankunetsu Hadouken" una lluvia de esferas de energía conectan directamente al anbu hasta borrarlo del mapa, Ryu suspira y desaparece de la vista y aparece de nuevo en la habitación a un lado del niño, lo ve detenidamente y expresa una sonrisa semi-diabólica.

Evil Ryu: Traes muchos problemas niño –hablando a lo bajo- pero son problemas que a mi me gustan, me agradara verte unas cuantas veces mas –Ryu cambia de forma y con lo acontecido ira a exigirle a Sarutobi que esta pasando, claro que no iba a dejar a Naruto solo, asi que empaco una pañalera por si las moscas, tomo al niño y a un anbu inconciente y desaparecer en un Ashura Senkou.

En la Oficina

Sarutobi fumaba un poco de su pipa mientras veía por la ventana su aldea, en eso la puerta se abre repentinamente revelando a un Ryu cargando al pequeño Naruto, con el cuerpo de un anbu en otra mano y lo que mas le impacto, una pañalera en hombros, Sarutobi tuvo que evitar reír al ver eso.

Ryu: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO SARUTOBI –mandándole el cuerpo cayendo este en el escritorio- ESE Y OTRO GRUPO FUERON A ATACAR MI CASA, Y SU OBJETIVO ERA NARUTO.

Sarutobi: Que paso que –viendo el cuerpo y lo analiza- este anbu no es de los míos –Ryu arquea la ceja- este pertenece a la división Ne de Danzou.

Ryu: división Ne?

Sarutobi: Al no tener Danzou el puesto de Hokage, el creo una división similar a la Anbu, pero sus métodos de entrenarlos son unas aberraciones.

Ryu: Entiendo –sentándose en una silla y el pequeño comenzaba a despertar- aunque esto me sirve para entrenar no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo, Naruto necesita de mi.

Sarutobi: Entiendo lo que dices Ryu –sentándose en la silla y reclinándose en esta- que tienes en mente.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Han pasado 5 años después de ese incidente, después de la platica Ryu dijo que todo seguiría igual, pero con la mínima provocación este tomaría al niño y se irían de viaje por un buen tiempo y volverían para los exámenes Gennin, el pequeño rubio era hiperactivo como cualquier otro, pero era victima de miradas de odio y todo eso, lo bueno, es que Ryu con el consentimiento de Sarutobi le contó todo lo que paso aquel día de su nacimiento, eso lo puso depre un momento, pero entendió el por que paso, no era blanco de ataques por que sabían que tan poderoso era su padre.

Una noche, el rubio volvía de jugar en el parque y noto a una multitud de aldeanos que gritaban, muera el demonio, mátenla y cosas asi, usando el entrenamiento que su padre le da, el rubio observo algo que lo dejo atónito, perseguían a una niña casi de su edad que estaba muy malherida, se veía cortadas, sus ropas manchadas de su propia sangre, su sentido común le decía que no se metiera, pero su honor le decía otra cosa.

La niña estaba acorralada en un callejón sin salida, los aldeanos se acercaban lentamente y la pequeña solo decía auxilio pero casi susurrando, perdía las esperanzas de que alguien la salvara, un aldeano armado con machete estaba listo para dar el primer golpe y ella solo se cubrió para recibir el golpe el cual nunca llego, lentamente abre sus ojos y queda asombrada, un niño estaba frente a ella deteniendo el golpe del machete, los aldeanos al verlo de inmediato corrieron por sus vidas.

¿?: Por que me salvaste –sin entender lo que paso- no lo entiendo

Naruto: No existe razón alguna para salvar a una chica linda –un enorme rubor aparece en el rostro de la pequeña- soy Naruto, Namikaze Naruto.

¿?: Athena, Asamiya Athena –como el rubio le tendía la mano para ayudarla, ella acepto el gesto- gracias.

Fin de Omake

Espero que sea de su agrado, si tengo reviews, solo quiere decir que SOY BARBARO


	2. Conociendonos

Aclaracion, este capitulo no fue redactado por mi, antes de que decidiera publicarlo aqui, era un fic dual que hacia con una intima amiga mia (que considero mi madre en respecto a los fics) despues de un tiempo ella con pena me dijo que no podia continuar con el proyecto, asi que decidi hacerlo por mi cuenta (mi intima amiga Asamiya Athena Deshita) ella me guio en este camino, cuanto le debo a ella, bueno, sin decir mas, aqui la conti

Capitulo2. Conociendonos.

Para la pequeña niña que en ese mismo momento que se encontraba de pie, le era dificil de creer que fue ayudada por un niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules parecidos al mismo cielo y tres marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacian ve adorable y semejante a un muñequito de peluche, ya que incluso los mismos niños se alejaban de ella, y todo por ser "especial" y diferente a los demas.

Naruto: Oyes, no quiero ser curioso pero ¿Por que te perseguian? ¿Y tambien por que te llamaban demonio y te lastimaban asi?

Quizas esa no fue una pregunta correcta, ya que al escuchar esas preguntas, la pequeña simplemente comenzo a temblar y cerrar sus ojos, de donde finas lagrimas escapaban, seguramente ocasionadas por revivir momentos relacionados a aquellos cuestionamientos. Ahi el pequeño Naruto supo de inmediato que habia "metido la pata" al hacer ese tipo de preguntas frente a alguien que apenas conocia. De inmediato el trato de consolarla, pero lo que no previo fue que alguien aparecio de repente.

Ryu: Naruto, ya ha pasado la hora que estableci para que volvieras ¿Por que te tardaste?

Naruto: Lo siento Otto-San, pero de camino a casa me encontre con un tumulto de aldeanos que estaban atacando a esta niña y me meti a ayudarla.

El maestro del Ansatsuken cuando escucho estas palabras se lleno de intriga y de inmediato se acerco a la niñita quien estaba detras de Naruto usandolo a manera de escudo evitando mirar a ese sujeto que reflejaba un caracter duro y de temple serio, por lo que intimidada y llena de miedo debido a lo que sufria se aferro a la espalda de Naruto muy asustada, pero despues de un momento en que no supo nada, algo paso.

El peleador callejero veia a una niñita que al parecer tenia cinco años, de una cabellera larga y de color morada, unos lindos ojos violetas que hacian juego con su cabello y una cara que reflejaba una ternura característica en una niña de su edad, lo horrible del asunto era ver que tenia varias heridas menores, algunas vendas sucias tapaban algunas de ellas enredadas torpemente, incluido que sus ropas eran harapos que apenas la cubrian sin contar que estaba descalza

Ryu: Habia escuchado rumores de que habia un demonio viviendo en la aldea que habia tomado la forma de una niña, ahora veo que eran realidad, lo que no entiendo muy bien es porque la llaman asi.

Naruto: Tal vez ella sea especial, como lo soy yo. ¿Oyes Athena-Chan, porque te llaman asi?

La niñita todavia tenia miedo de ese hombre, pero al parecer el rubio le tenia mucha confianza, ella solo pensaba "¿Acaso el es su papa? No se parecen en nada"

Naruto: Descuida Athena-Chan, el es mi Otto-San asi que ya no tienes que preocuparte, estamos a salvo.

No sabia el porque, pero la pelimorada se sentia muy segura cuando el pequeñito le mostraba esa sonrisa llena de alegria y vitalidad, quizas era por el hecho de haberla ayudado a evitar una paliza segura, o tal vez era por la simple razon de que su forma de ser era algo que jamas habia visto.

Athena: Bueno... etto... yo... ellos me dicen asi... porque... porque... soy diferente.

Ryu: ¿Diferente? Vaya, debo suponer que guardas alguna habilidad o tienes dentro de ti algo dificil de creer. Las personas siempre temen a lo desconocido, tanto cosas como personas, y lo catalogan como demoniaco o monstruoso.

Tanto Naruto como Athena veian con una gran admiracion al experto en el arte de la pelea a mano limpia, y a pesar de que a su edad no comprendieran muy bien lo que el decia podian saber facilmente que el habia dicho cosas muy importantes.

Naruto: Sugoi Otto-San - mirandolo con estrellitas en los ojos - eres muy inteligente, espero poder serlo tanto como tu.

Ryu: Si sigues las reglas que te he enseñado podras ser mas que un simple sabio, manten eso en mente.

Pero al parecer la charla se habia extendido tanto tiempo que el manto de la noche habia caido sobre la aldea de la hoja y con eso un frio se habia soltado, haciendo que la pequeñita comenzara a tiritar por la baja temperatura que estaba haciendose a notar

Ryu: Naruto, lleva a Athena de vuelta a nuestro hogar y dale una manta para que se cubra, tendre que ir con el Sandaime para hablar con el sobre un asunto importante.

Naruto: Entendido Otto-San - tomando a Athena de su mano - ven Athena-Chan, nuestra casa es calentita y comoda, ahi estaras a salvo.

Al escuchar esto la pequeña niña acepto la ayuda de el, ya que si era honesta no tenia algun sitio para dormir, ya que lo usual era que se refugiara en algun callejon o durmiera en el bosque para evitar que la encontraran y por ende, le hicieran daño.

Ambos niños comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a Sujaku, en tanto que Ryu habia tomado dirección hacia la torre del Hokage, habia descubierto algo interesante por casualidad, y tenia que averiguar algo que seguramente le cambiaria la vida a una persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Torre Del Hokage -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la torre del lider de la aldea se encontraba el Sandaime Hokage sentado en su escritorio tras una pila de papeles los cuales habia terminado de revisar y archivar, por lo que ahora se estaba dando un pequeño respiro antes de irse a descansar, lo curioso es que estaba mirando a través de su bola de cristal los baños termaaaaa... ejem, la aldea de la hoja. Sin embargo eso no coincidia con la mirada pervertida que tenia en el rostro ademas de que su tunica habia adquirido un leve tono color rojizo debido a que un hilo de sangre escurria de su nariz, al parecer lo que estaba mirando era muy interesante y nada iba a sacarlo de su trance, a no ser que.

Ryu: Sarutobi, hay algo que lo que debo hablar con... - mirando al Hokage - ... supongo que llegue en mal momento.

Sarutobi: ¡Ryu! - se cae de la silla debido al susto recibido - ¿Que acaso no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

Ryu: ¿Es necesario hacer eso? Sabes que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas - observando la capa manchada de rojo - ¿Tengo que preguntar por eso?

Sarutobi: Olvidalo, supongo que vienes a hablar sobre Naruto, ¿O me equivoco?

Ryu: Te equivocas, vine a hablar contigo sobre una niña la cual los aldeanos llaman "Demonio" y que casualmente Naruto encontro hace unas cuantas horas.

Sarutobi: Con que era eso - toma de nueva cuenta asiento - veras, los rumores sobre esa niña surgieron hace unos cuantos meses, y a pesar de que he tratado de hacerme cargo de ese asunto no he podido hacerlo, tengo suficiente con evitar que Danzou y su division se apoderen de Naruto por los medios legales.

Ryu: Eso lo se, lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿Que haras respecto a ella?

Sarutobi: No estoy seguro... ¿Acaso planeas hacer algo con ella?

Ryu: Asi es, quiero adoptarla tambien, tal como lo hize con Naruto, y antes de que digas algo, tengo motivos suficientes para hacerlo, los cuales prefiero guardarme para mi persona, ¿Esta claro?

El Sandaime solo suspiro mientras de su escritorio sacaba varios papeles, ya que entendia que no habia otra solucion. La caracteristica principal del guerrero del Ansatsuken era que una vez que se fijaba algo era imposible sacarselo de la mente, se podia decir que era un cabeza dura en algunos asuntos.

Sarutobi: Esta bien, ahora ya sabes que debes llenar estos papeles para poder hacerlo oficial, ademas tienes tambien que completar estas formas - fumando un poco de su pipa - faltan dos dias para que la academia inicie y ellos comienzen a asistir a ella.

Ryu: Aun no le veo la logica a que ellos asistan, lo mas seguro es que los demas niños los hagan menos por ser diferentes

Sarutobi: Sabes que tienen que pasar por esto para ser ninjas, ademas tienen que ser mas abiertos y conocer a mas gente, algunos no son como piensas.

El peleador callejero solo suspiro a todo esto mientras que seguia haciendo todo el papeleo correspondiente aun cuando odiara hacer cosas como esas, pero sabia que era necesario para que la pequeña pudiera estar a salvo, no sabia la razon, pero intuia que ella era igual que Naruto, un ser que poseia algo especial a diferencia de los demas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- De Vuelta Con Naruto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cueva que fungia como hogar del rubio los dos pequeñitos estaban charlando de lo mas animadamente posible... o bueno, Naruto estaba haciendo reir a una Athena quien estaba cubierta por una pequeña manta calentita que le habia dado el rubio ojiazul. Ambos se divertian como los pequeños niños que eran sin tomarle importancia a lo que les rodeaba, por unos instantes se olvidaron del hecho de que Athena era odiada por toda la aldea de Konoha y que Naruto era simplemente temido por el hecho de que se supiera quien era su "padre".

Antes de comenzar a charlar Naruto le habia explicado a la niña de cabello morado que en verdad Ryu, el maestro del Ansatsuken no era su padre biologico, ya que su verdadero progenitor era el Cuarto Hokage, que sus "Padrinos" fueran Jiraiya y Tsunade, dos de los Sannin Legendarios y que una vez al año ellos lo visitaran con motivo de su cumpleaños.

Tambien le habia contado como al igual que ella, el era odiado por toda la aldea, pero que gracias a la reputacion de su padre como el peleador callejero y que facilmente podia dejar noqueados a mas de veinte ninjas en un solo instante el vivia sin ningun tipo de atentado, lo que dejo sorprendida a la niña de ojos morados.

Naruto: Athena-Chan, no quiero parecer curioso pero, ¿Por que dices que eres diferente?

Esta pregunta sorprendio un poco a la pequeña, ya que al principio habia evadido la pregunta pero esta vez habia salido a flote de nueva cuenta aquella cuestion. Por unos momentos ella trato de no decirlo, pero por alguna razon ella se sentia a gusto, tranquila y a salvo junto a ese chico que apenas habia conocido.

Athena: Etto... prometes... ¿Prometes no decirselo a nadie?

De inmediato el rubiecito asintio, mientras que la pequeña Asamiya extendio su mano derecha y comenzo a hacer que temblara ligeramente, cosa que Naruto no le vio algo de raro y que comenzaba a aburrirlo y decepcionarlo, pero el realmente se habia equivocado.

De la mano de la chica de cabellos morados una esferita de color rosa claro estaba creciendo poco a poco, incluido que esta brillaba con gran intensidad, embobando a un Naruto que nunca espero ver algo asi.

Naruto: ¡KAWAI! ¿Como lo haces Athena-Chan?

Athena: En verdad no lo se. Solo me imagino a la pequeña bolita en mi mano y esta aparece, es como si fuera magia Naruto-Kun

Naruto: ¿Magia? ¿Sera posible que seas una hada?

Athena: No lo creo, aunque seria algo lindo tener alitas y poder volar jijiji.

Ambos niños seguian riendose de las ocurrencias que a su corta edad se les ocurrian, dejando que el tiempo se llevara aquellos amargos momentos que hasta hace unas pocas horas habian ocurrido. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando el peleador callejero y trotamundos infrenable Ryu arribo a su hogar, encontrandose con la sorpresa de que Naruto y Athena habian congeniado de forma muy rapida, lo que le facilitaba las cosas.

Naruto: ¡Otto-San, regresaste! ¿Como te fue con Sarutobi-Jiji?

Ryu: Me fue bien, nada malo si eso piensas. - Suspiro el maestro del puño asesino mientras miraba a los dos pequeñitos. - Naruto, estoy consiente de que sabes que Athena no puede andar vagando por la aldea, ¿Correcto?

Naruto: Lo se Otto-San, ¿Pero por que preguntas eso?

Ryu: Por que tengo algo que decirte. - Dijo mientras que Naruto lo miraba con una carita de zorro, la cual dejaba ver cuando no entendia algo. - Desde este momento es tu obligacion cuidar de ella a como de lugar.

Pasaron unos breves minutos en silencio, mientras que Naruto miraba algo anonadado a su padre adoptivo, Ryu le mantenia una mirada algo seria e impasible mientras que la pequeñita solo miraba altercadamente a ambos, nada rompia aquel silencio que se habia generado, al menos hasta que...

Naruto: ¿QUE COSA?¿QUE TENGO QUE CUIDAR AHORA DE ATHENA-CHAN?

Ryu: En efecto, la razon por la que fui a ver al viejo Hokage fue para pedirle la custodia de la pequeña, por lo que practicamente ella se ha vuelto tu hermana menor

La misma logica dictaba que tal acontecimiento habia dejado a los presentes de diferentes maneras. La pequeñita de cabello morado estaba anonadada y sorprendida al escuchar como ella ahora formaba parte de lo que se podia considerar, "una familia", el rubio de ojos azules igualmente estaba sorprendido pero en cierta forma feliz al saber que sus personas queridas iban en aumento y un hombre que solo veia esto con un poco de seriedad.

Naruto: Bueno, realmente esto es algo inesperado, pero la idea me agrada, ¡Voy a tener una hermanita menor!

Athena: Etto... realmente no estoy segura de esto... digo... no quiero molestarlos a los dos.

Naruto: ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es algo emocionante! Yo siempre soñe no solo con tener un papa o mama que me amaran, sino que tambien deseaba tener una hermanita, ¡Y ahora la tendre!

Ryu: Quizas creas que esto es una broma o una molestia para todos, pero realmente no es asi. Te seria bueno poder contar con alguien, estar en compañia de personas que te quieren, y creo que aqui hay un rubio hiperactivo que piensa igual.

Todo esto únicamente provoco que la pequeñita de cabello morado simplemente comenzara a llorar apoyada en el hombro del Uzumaki quien solo la abrazo en silencio, mientras que el denominado "peleador callejero" solo veia esto con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba feliz al saber que Naruto y Athena ya no se sentirian tan solos sabiendo que tenian a un parecido reflejado en ellos mismos. Lo que no se esperaba, era que esto tambien estaria lleno de retos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta este momento Ryu buscaba el que el pudiera denominar como "El combate perfecto", uno el cual le trajera un reto casi imposible de superar y que le dejara un buen sabor de boca al haberlo superado, e ironicamente jamas se espero que lo mas parecido a eso, lo hallara junto a la pequeña Athena y el hiperactivo Naruto.

Al saber que faltaban solo dos dias para el ingreso de los pequeños a la academia, la curiosa familia no dudo ni un instante en salir y comprar ropa tanto para el rubio como para la niña de cabello morado, el principal problema de todo esto, era que el maestro del Ansatsuken no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como... vestirlos adecuadamente. Segun lo que el recordaba toda su vida el vistio el keikogi blanco con la cinta negra, los protectores de manos y la bandana roja en su frente regalo de su compañero de entrenamiento, por lo que el no tenia lo que se podia denominar un buen estilo de vestimenta.

Tuvo que visitar varias tiendas de ropa tratando de encontrar algo lo suficientemente "normal" para que ellos lo vistieran, pero al final el perdio la batalla y tuvo que ataviar a los chicos con lo primero que el vio. A Naruto lo habia vestido con unos pantalones largos color negro, una remera rojo intenso de manga corta, un chaleco de color negro con una espiral en la espalda, un par de muñequeras rojas tambien y un par de sandalias ninja negras, lo curioso de todo esto era que al fin le habia quitado la mania de vestir con colores muy chillones como el naranja, su color favorito ya que el decia que ese color solo le daria problemas a la hora de pelear.

Con la pequeña Athena la cosa fue mas dificil. No tenia ni por asomo alguna idea de como vestir a la Asamiya para que se viera linda ya que no tenia nociones de vestimenta femenina, por lo que le compro un leotardo de color rosa palido un poco flojo de mangas largas y que le llegaba a los tobillos. Viendo que esto se veia muy mal le hizo colocarse una blusa color rojo sin mangas por encima atada en la cintura por un liston rosa, le añadio a eso unas muñequeras y guantes ligeros rojos, un par de calentadores de tobillos rojos tambien, botas largas del mismo color y ademas como extra le agrego una valerina roja en su cabello con un broche con una estrella y un collar de perlas moradas, dandole un aspecto unico y llamativo

Aclaracion: Se supone que el color del traje de Athena es rosa y aqui blanco, perdonen por la confusion, pero la paleta de colores del juego de arcadia es engañosa y yo me base de ahi para la descripcion

Por unos momentos el creyo que los niños le reclamarian por haberles comprado aquellas ropas, pero fue grata su sorpresa al ver como Naruto gritaba de emocion al verse con ese atuendo y como Athena se sentia feliz de vestir mas que unos simples harapos y a cada momento le preguntaba al rubio si le gustaba su ropa nueva y si se veia bonita, a lo que el ojiazul le contestaba que era la niña mas linda que habia visto, provocandole un sonrojo a la pelimorada.

Habian pasado los dias y al fin el dia de inicio del curso en la academia ninja tuvo lugar. Tanto Naruto como Athena estaban muy felices de poder iniciar sus carreras como ninja y kunoichi, por lo que se levantaron a primera hora, se dieron un baño juntos y a toda prisa se dirigieron a la academia acompañados de su padre adoptivo quien en todo momento los mantenia vigilados, consiente de que seguramente todos los padres de los niños entrantes al nuevo curso no aprobarian el que sus hijos estudiaran junto a los "demonios"

Las horas habian pasado desde el momento en que la familia llego a la academia, y mientras Naruto y Athena miraban maravillados el edificio junto a su padre Ryu, el maestro del Ansatsuken analizaba todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor. La mayoria de los niños provenian de familias comunes y corrientes, ademas de unos cuantos provenientes de clanes reconocidos como los Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka y Aburame, pero lo que hacia especial a ese curso era el hecho de que este año estarian los herederos de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga, los considerados mas poderosos de la aldea.

Lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Ryu fue el hecho de que una pequeña niñita de ojos perlas y cabello corto de color negro azulado veia con un gran rubor en sus mejillas a Naruto, quien no prestaba atencion a ese detalle y seguia maravillado con lo que observaba. El castaño habia identificado a la niña como una de las herederas del clan del Byakugan, y el hecho de que ella mirara al rubio de esa forma, indicaba algo de mucha curiosidad.

Habian pasado las horas, para algunos de forma lenta y otros de forma rapida, en este caso para el peleador callejero sucedio lo segundo, ya que ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que el discurso del Hokage habia terminado y todos los pequeños debian entrar al salon de clases, siendo alertado por los pequeños. El simplemente les dio una pequeña despedida y los vio entrar al aula, mientras que cuando todos los niños terminaron de entrar el mismo se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los padres presentes liberando un poco de su instinto asesino, dando a entender que no intentaran nada con los pequeños Uzumaki y Asamiya, o en verdad lo lamentarian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Habia pasado un año entero desde que Naruto y Athena se habian vuelto hermanos adoptivos, tiempo en el cual lejos de sentirse mal por ser catalogados como "demonios" o "monstruos" se sintieron felices de tener alguien cerca y que entre ambos pudieran entenderse._

Las cosas fueron normales, Ryu seguia entrenando el arte del puño asesino y buscando el reto perfecto, Naruto y Athena seguian asistiendo a la academia y aprendian lo basico, ademas de ganarse la atencion de unas cuantas personas como lo hacia Naruto con la heredera del clan del ojo blanco Hinata Hyuuga quien siempre lo veia con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada timida, y en el caso de Athena llamaba la atencion de las demas chicas de la academia debido a su inusual color de cabello y su belleza natural, cosa que la hacia la principal rival para ellas debido a que podria llamar la atencion de Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero del clan del Sharingan. Claro esta que debido a eso e incluso sin darse cuenta, la niña pelimorada tenia dos grandes rivales, llamadas Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka.

Paso mas tiempo y ambos pequeños ya tenian seis años y medio, y estaba a punto de llegar su examen para avanzar de año, sin embargo sucedio algo que cambiaria radicalmente el modo en que vivian los dos pequeños.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ryu habia pensado que lo mejor para Naruto y Athena era salir de la aldea y entrenar de la forma adecuada, no solo en ninjutsu sino tambien en ramas alternativas de pelea, pero parecian vivir felizmente en ese sitio que la idea habia quedado descartada, o al parecer eso suponia.

Habia salido de su meditacion al escuchar como los dos pequeños habian regresado a casa, pero cuando volteo a mirarlos, noto que ellos traian una cara que denotaba algunas dudas.

Athena: Otto-Chan, ya volvimos de la academia, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Ryu: ¿Ah si? ¿Y que es?

Naruto: Bueno Otto-San, lo que mi hermana y yo queriamos preguntarte es... ¿Tu sabes que es el Bunshin No Jutsu (Tecnica De Clonacion) ?

Obviamente el peleador callejero se habia sorprendido con aquella pregunta, ya que a pesar de no ser un ninja, era de todos conocido que ese jutsu era uno de los principales y primeros en enseñar en la academia, definitivamente algo andaba mal

Ryu: Claro que se que es, se trata de una tecnica ninja fundamental, pero por ahora eso no es importante. Lo que quiero saber es... ¿Por que ustedes no saben eso? ¿No se los han enseñado en la academia?

Athena: Bueno Otto-Chan, lo que pasa es que nuestro maestro nos dijo a mi y a Naru-Chan que esa tecnica era demasiado complicada para nosotros y que no podriamos aprenderla

Naruto: Lo curioso de todo esto es que a los demas niños si se las enseño y al parecer era facil de manejar

Eso era todo lo que Ryu esperaba escuchar. Era claro que a pesar de impedir que atentaran contra ellos dos los aldeanos y shinobis tratarian de impedir que los pequeños niños avanzaran en su carrera ninja, por lo que solo quedaba una opcion que habia dejado clara desde el momento en que los AMBU de la raíz trataron de matarlo y quedarse con el rubio.

Ryu: "Parece que no hay mas opcion" - Pensaba el castaño mientras que los dos pequeñitos lo miraba dudosos - Niños, ¿Recuerdan lo que les mencione hace tiempo sobre un viaje?

Naru/Athe: ¡Hai!

Ryu: Pues parece que ha llegado ese momento, si ustedes quieren hacer realidad su sueño de ser unos grandes ninjas tendran que esforzarse al maximo y conocer mas sobre el mundo ninja, cosa que no podran hacer aqui.

Athena: Entonces... ¿Que va a pasar?

Ryu: No hay mas remedio que preparar todo e irnos de la aldea. No hay necesidad de avisarle al Hokage ya que se lo habia advertido hace tiempo, ademas el sabe que ustedes estan conmigo.

Naruto: Entiendo Otto-San

Y tal como lo dijo el castaño, los dos pequeños comenzaron a preparar todas sus cosas ya que ese mismo dia por la noche partirían hacia un nuevo camino que segun su padre les haria conocer mas del mundo en que vivian y con eso, sus deseos de superacion ademas de sus ilusiones se llegarian a cumplir.

Omake.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche en la aldea de la hoja, y los integrantes de aquella familia inusual, digase Ryu, Naruto y Athena iban con sus pertenencias a cuestas, ademas de ir ataviados con una capa de color cafe con capucha, la cual los cubria del frio que estaba presente. El maestro del Ansatsuken habia decidido marcharse junto con ellos sin decir nada, ya que lo mas probable era que si el consejo lo sabia, harian hasta lo inimaginable por impedir su marcha.

Athena: Otto-Chan, ¿A donde iremos?

Ryu: Bueno, el mundo ninja es muy vasto asi que tiene muchas cosas por ofrecer. Lo primero es visitar a varias personas que conozco y despues comenzaremos con un entrenamiento para que ustedes se vuelvan unos grandes ninjas y puedan presentarse en unos años mas a los examenes chunnin que se han programado en la aldea

Naruto: ¡Vaya! ¡Supongo que estaremos un buen tiempo fuera de Konoha Otto-San!

Ryu: En eso no te equivocas, honestamente dudo cuanto nos tardemos en regresar, pero lo que es seguro es que algun dia volveremos, y todo sera para bien

Naru/Athe: ¡Entendido papá!

Ryu: Muy bien hijos mios, ¡Adelante, un nuevo camino nos espera!

Y una vez dada la orden la familia que ahora adquiria un estatuto de "trotamundos" se habia lanzado a recorrer todo el globo terraqueo en busqueda de mejorar en su caracter ninja y personal, esperando encontrar muchas aventuras y retos, los cuales serian gratificantes no solo para el Maestro Del Ansatsuken Ryu, sino tambien para el Jinchuriki del 9 Colas Naruto Uzumaki y la niña tambien llamada "Psycho Soldier" Athena Asamiya.

Ademas de que... quizas nuevos problemas un tanto graciosos les surgirían a los dos hermanos, quien sabe, todo puede pasar


End file.
